Recently, electric vehicles employing motors driven by electric energy accommodated in batteries as traveling power sources have been developed for the purpose of environmental protection. In such vehicles, a configuration of arranging a motor case to be exposed outside and cooling a motor, or a configuration of cooling a motor by air introduced by a cooling fan is proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).